


Purity

by Lightmoon_LightingTheWay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightmoon_LightingTheWay/pseuds/Lightmoon_LightingTheWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be alright if he just let go...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Naruto fanfic, so sit back and enjoy.

Snow.

It was coming down faster and faster, coming down with the swirling gales of wind. He stared up in wonder, his hands reaching out tentatively, cupping the white crystals. He smiled, a small shy smile, stretching out into a broad grin, looking around in amazement. The ground was blanketed in it, gleaming and _pure_.

The air was cold and stinging; but he didn’t mind. It was beautiful and. _..pure. It was nothing like him_. His smile saddened, burdened by the never ending _voices_. They were in his head, constantly yelling; screaming.

 _“Demon, demon_ ,” they taunted, surrounding him.

_“Worthless. Why does the Hokage even bother?”_

_“Killer.”_

_“Dobe, can’t you do anything right?”_

_“Hopeless.”_

“I’m not. I’m _not._ ”

His voice cracked on the last word, feeling his throat tighten and the familiar sting coming to his eyes. He swallowed. His throat was dry-like sand, like the sand that Gaara wielded. The sand he wielded to _kill_.

The snow was still coming down, the wind buffering him, but still, he stayed. He stood amidst the swirling snow storm, looking up at the skies with tears brimming in his azure eyes. The snow brushed at his cheeks, and the wind crooned in his ears, pulling playfully at the tips of golden locks.

 _“Stay,”_ they called, whispering to him.

 _“Stay with us.”_ They urged, tempting him to go with them.

_“Stay and you will never cry again.”_

He nodded reluctantly, tears still sliding down his cheeks, and stepped forward. His eyes were bright, brighter than they had ever been as he gazed over Konoha: _Home_. He closed his eyes, leaning into the soft, gentle touch of the wind and spread his arms wide.

And he _fell._

 

They found him the next morning under the Hokage monument.

Kakashi had turned away with a unreadable expression, his visible eye closing in defeat. Sasuke was shaken at the sight of his rival spread out in the snow, looking small and _pale_. He clenched his fist, and turned away, refusing to see his rival-his _friend_ looking so fragile and broken.

The last member of the former Team 7 knelt down beside him, her eyes bright with tears, and she tenderly, softly brushed back a blonde lock of hair. Even in death he was smiling, but it was a genuine smile. Not the wide _fake_ grin with closed eyes. But a real one, filled with contentment.

He was finally _happy_ and _free_ of his burdens.


End file.
